


mcyt oneshots

by minecraft_bitchboy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minecraft_bitchboy/pseuds/minecraft_bitchboy
Summary: just oneshots im writing for mcytwill do xreader or shipsfeel free to request!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. intro

(this is also on wattpad soo yee)

first im going to talk about different creators boundries  
with shipping and fanfic

~dream~  
he is ok with shipping  
and nsfw content

~george~  
he is ok with shipping  
and nsfw content

~sapnap~  
he is ok with shipping  
just not with bbh  
ok with nsfw

~bbh~  
he is ok shipping  
and nsfw content

~skeppy~  
he is ok with shipping  
not ok with nsfw content

~eret~  
he is not ok with shipping

~fundy~  
his ok with shipping  
not ok with nsfw content

~jschlatt~  
isnt ok with shipping

~quackity~  
is not ok with shipping

~technoblade~  
his not ok with shipping

~tommy~  
he is a minor so i wont write  
shipping content

~tubbo~  
again his a minor  
so i wont write shipping content

~karl~  
he is ok with fanfics  
no nsfw content

~wilbur~  
is ok with shipping if the other person is

aswell

doesnt like nsfw

~niki~  
is not ok with shipping  
(?)

if theres any others u want me to add/know about just say!

but the ones who are not ok with shipping  
i will write platonic fanfics for them or au's  
i am basicaly fine with writing anything  
dont get upset/mad if i turn down requests tho

things to include in request

~for ships~  
ship  
platonic or romantic  
genre  
(e.g: fluff, smut, angst)  
plot  
(it can just be a rlly short sum up like they cuddle under the stars)

~for x reader~  
pronouns  
(if u dont state pronouns ill prob just use they/them)  
platonic or romantic  
genre  
plot


	2. cuddles (skeppy&bbh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skeppys tired so bbh cheers him up with cuddles:3  
> [fluff]
> 
> {ignore speeling mistakes and lack of grammar}

skeppy sighed leaning back in his gaming chair 

he had just ended his 2 hour stream.

"hey skepp-"

badboyhalo stopped mid snetance seeing the upset boy

"what wrong?"

he quickly asked walking over to his boyfriend

who looked up at him sadly

"im tireeed"

skeppy whined making bbh smile

"well how bout u go to sleep!"

bbh suggested sitting in the smallers lap

skeppy wrapped his arms around bbhs waist putting his head in the crook of his neck

"will u give me cuddles?"

skeppy asked it being slightly muffled

"ofcourse!"

bbh smiled standing up pulling skeppy up with him

"baaad"

skeppy whined falling into the olders arms

"u can walk urselff"

bad smiled holding the boy up

and helping him walk to the bed.

"im just gonna get changed ill be right back"

bbh said softly kissing skeppys forehead who whines slightly

"get me ur hoodie then"

the younger said curling in a ball

as he watched bbh go into there closet and grab 2 hoodies and a pair of sweats

bad changed chipucking the hoospdie to skeppy who frowned

"noooo i wan that one"

skeppy whined pointing at the one bad had

"finee"

bbh took the hoodie off swapping it for a shirt and passed it to skeppy

who smiled snuggeling into it

"ur such a baby"

bbh teased laying next to skeppy wrapping his arms around skeppys waist

"love u"

bbh mumbled leaving soft kisses in skeppys hair

"skeppy?"

bad asked after not hearing a response

"oh"

bad smiled gently relising skeppy had fallen askeep...

  
  


(end)


	3. storm (dream&sapnap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapnap calls dream  
> while theres a thunderstorm  
> [fluff]
> 
> {ignore speeling mistakes and lack of grammar}

sapnap curled in a ball under his blanket

thunder could be heard throughout the whole house

and trees smacking agasint windows as the wind blew harshly

the boy had never liked storms and with his boyfriend a long drive away

he couldnt handle it...

he put his headphones in music playing softly 

as he tried to block out the loud noises of the storm

he would call dream but he was probaly sleeping and didnt want to wake

the older

that was until he felt his phone buzz afew times 

signaling he had gotten some messgaes

**pissbaby <3**

_ hey baby _

_ u alright? _

**sapnappy**

_ no... _

_ theres a storm _

_ its rlly loud  _

_ i dont like it _

**pissbaby <3**

_ u wanna fc? _

**sapnappy**

_ yes pls _

  
  


sapnap sighed as he saw his screen darken

he accepted the call...

he could slightly see dreams tired face burried in blankets

"hey babe"

dream said his voice deep and soothing

"h-hey"

sapnap stuttered flinching as he heard another

clap of thunder

"can u turn on the lamp?"

dream asksed moving his head so it was more visable

"s-sure"

sapnap said turning the lamp on and blushing slightly 

as he saw dream smile

"u look v handsome"

dream complimented trying his best to distract

his boyfriend from the storm...

"wat did u do today?"

dream asksed listening as sapnap

talked about his day

laughing when he rembered something funny 

dream smiled fondly at the younger 

"i love u"

he mumbled without thinking 

making sapnap stop his talking...

they had said i love u before 

over text...

not while actualy talking 

"i love u to"

sapnap smiled bright and continueing on with his story

slowly forgetting about the storm

"dream the storms stopped now"

sapnap whispered as he had his phone leaning agaisnt another pillow 

laying down seeing dream frown slightly

"u can still stay on call"

dream said his voice being slightly whiney

"but u need to sleep"

sapnap sighed 

"ok? we can still stay on call"

sapnap rolled his eyes as his boyfriend pouted

"fine"

he said dream smiling brightly 

"night babe"

sapnap mumbled turning his lamp off and pulling the blanket further up

"night love u"

dream said softly...

(end)

  
  
  
  



	4. trans (fundy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~plot~
> 
> wilbur makes sure
> 
> fundy takes care of himself
> 
> and helps him come out
> 
> [fluff]
> 
> [slight angst?]
> 
> {i saw this thing where it 
> 
> said fundy is/was (ment to be) trans in the rp
> 
> but then they didnt rlly say 
> 
> since irl fundy is cis}
> 
> {ignore speeling mistakes and lack of grammar}

"oi fundy come in the water with us!"

tommy shouted laughing as tubbo splashed him with water

"oh um im good"

fundy lied pulling at his loose tshirt abit

it had been atleast 2 hours since they reached the lake and he still hadnt gone near the water

he didnt want to go swimming as he didnt want to remove his binder

he sighed staring at tommy, tubbo and ranboo all playing happily

"hey bud"

fundy looked up seeing his dad wilbur

his hair dripping wet

"hi"

fundy mumbled

"why dont u go swim?"

wilbur asked already knowing why his son didnt want to

"i dont feel well"

fundy mumbled pulling his knees up to his chest

"u dont have to but the others want u to go out there with them"

wilbur shrugged drying his hair with the towel

fundy huffed nodding

"ok"

"oi go take ur binder off"

wilbur said sternly knowing fundy wouldnt

"but da-"

"no buts take it off ill give u a bigger shirt if u want"

wilbur said calmly handing fundy one of his shirts

"thanks"

fundy whispered going and getting changed

he rolled his binder in his other shirt handing it to will who put it in their bag

"now go have fun"

wilbur smiled as he watched his son run out to the others...

tommy, tubbo, ranboo and fundy all messed around splashing water on eachother

techno stood near some rocks looking around for different types of rocks and bugs

tommy smirked evily as he slowly walked towards his older brother

he quickly splashed him and swam away hearing technos shouts

"oi u little shit!"

techno yelled pushing his longish now wet pink hair out of his face

"tommy istg"

techno kept yelling moving over to wilbur grabbing a towel

and sitting next to his twin...

"hows fundy?"

techno asked after awhile of sitting in silence

"ok i think... his more confident since he got his binder"

wilbur smiled seeing his son happily play with the others occasionally pulling at the shirt

"thats good... noones said anything bad right?"

techno asked wanting to make sure his nephew was safe

"nah noones said anything"

wilbur assured

the 2 brothers going back into a comftrrble silence

(1 hour later)

the 6 boys all started to pack up there stuff and changing into there dry tshirts

"um dad... can i have my shirt and stuff back"

fundy asked quietly

"oh yea srry"

wilbur pulled out the dry tshirt and binder out of the bag

going towards the small bathroom and changing

he walked out going back to talking with the boys...

(at night)

"night fundy"

wilbur said softly as he fundy slowly closed his bedroom door

mumbling a goodnight...

fundy sighed looking in his mirror frowning at his chest

that was barely visable threw the baggy shirt

oh how he wished he could sleep in his binder

but he knew his family would be upset if he did that...

he stared abit longer before rubbing his ehes and laying in his bed

curling in a ball and slowly falling asleep...

(end)


End file.
